dealing with a teenage vamp
by XosakuraXo123
Summary: bella and alice are best friends and alice is playing match maker with her brother edward and bells well bella meets his daughters but something goses wrong with one of them R&R its really good really teamswitzerland365 help but im the main person 4 this
1. Chapter 1

dealing with a teenage vamp

I don't not own twilight but I can dream can't I

Chapter 1

Bpov I wake hearing my alarm clock go off great today the day I have to go shopping with my little pixie friend Alice and she says her brother is coming to. He must feel sorry for me and himself Alice probably told him I'm single and I am perfect for him. But I don't feel perfect for anyone after my ex Jacob cheated on me with my ex best friend Leah. Alice says I look amazing but I need to dress right for my curves. But I'm just regular I have chocolate brown hair and eyes and just a plain body. God I'm going to hate to day.

*knock ,knock* Bella!! Answer the door now!! Ok, ok I'm coming, there you r I was going to use my key, oh right why did I get u one again. Never mind that now Bella we need to get you ready for Edward now get a shower I will lay your clothes out on your bed ok. Yea I guess, when I get out I see the minis skirt in the f ing world and a shirt that shows way to much cleavage I cant believe Alice is making me do this. What the hell are u doing.

What I only got your clothes out, yea I know I can't wear that I look like a slut, hey now watch the way u talk Edward is bring his kids. Did you just say kids, yes Bella I said kids he was married it was bad so he kept the kids. I will tell you the full story later and don't talk about it near him ok, ok I get it. So get dressed and by the way its not that bad Bella I made sure because the kids are going to be there ok, what ever I guess, if it makes you feel better you can wear a pair of skinning jeans. Yea that a little better. But I get to pick them out.

On the way Alice told me about Edward's daughters Sara the oldest she is 14 and Sydney she is 5. She also told me that Sara was kind of the loner emo and gothic type ever since her parents separated and she dose not do good with women that go near her dad or date him other than family. So I can all ready tell she might not like me. Were Here!! Alice squealed, oww Alice I Freaken swear your going to make me def.

Alice said that they won't be here for about 30 minutes so she has to take me to aero and all they other awful stores. Then she saw it the worst store in they world victories secret omfg Alice I'm not going in there, oh yes u are Bella take a chance some times. Nvm there they are now, Alice what for me

Next thing I hear is a little girl screaming ALICE!!!, I cant believe your making me do this. Sut up Bella and deal with it she said getting ready to kill me with daggers in her eyes.

Hello I'm Edward, and I'm Sydney what's your name whore I heard someone say. Edward turned to his daughter, Sara I told you to be nice. I looked at her she had a pair of black skinning jeans on and a shirt that says if I'm the freak then y u staring, I notice that Edward kept sneaking glances at my shirt. Umm we will be 1 sec ok guys b right back. I turned to see Edward 1 more time to find him staring at my butt how nice. Well it seems that Edward likes you and Sydney to, I'm not to sure for Sara I mean she such a little bit... Bella that is no way to speak about a 14 year old like that,

umm guys yea if you don't mind could we go and finish this I have work to do if you don't mind. Sure daddy I came to say sorry to Bella can I talk to her alone. Sure honey, ok look I don't like you and you don't like me ok so if you stay away from my dad you won't get hurt you got it Ella. It's Bella what ever. You know what I'll date your dad if I want and you can't do anything about that. In fact I'll go ask him now, I walk kind of rushing to him Edward would you like to go to lunch or dinner sometime just me and you or we can bring the girls if it's ok with you. Sure yea that sound great (it looked like he was more happy when I invited him not the girls maybe he wants alone time) ok when, were and is Sara and Sydney coming.

Umm.. ok here I'm not sure when but hear I will give you my number and you give me your and we will txt over it ok yea sure that sound's ok. Kool ok so are we going to go are just have you two stand there looking at each other Sara said surprising nicely yea were 1st Edward and Alice both whisper you shoudn't of don that .l why? I asked I want the soft ball league store, no I want hot topic and dark corners ( I made that up ok just go a long with it ok) ok first off o told you no more dark stuff, but dad if you love me let me express myself fine ok just go, I will take them Alice said.

Well Alice I was going to take Sara maybe me and Bella could take her , that's fine I'll go with him Alice txt me plez when I'm in there ok she said bye, bye here we are ahh I love this store here is you card just go what ever ok have fun sweetie, ok bye dad have fun wait your not going that easy you could be going to see kethen for all I know, dad 1 it's Dylan 2i'm not sure yet just trust me ok. Me and Bella will walk with you around the

Beep beep* plays Clair dalune (idk how to spell it) is that clair dalune wow i love them Edward told me, me to wait it's from alice

_Alice is this _**Bella is this**

_Hey how's it going_

**Ok so far we both like clair dalune**

_Wow I knew you to would be perfect for each other =)_

**Really Alice I just meet the man and he's oldest hates me **

**Wow we are perfect :**

_Hey don't be like that it's true you just can't see it yet but I see the way he looks at u and the way he looks back it quite funny to tell you the truth u know_

**But I don't know you remember how that ass Jacob was tear I so hate him =|**

_Yea I know her comes Edward bye_

**Ok wait how did you know that Edward was coming ALICE come in here now **

_I can't Sydney dose not like that store_

**Fin I will go tell Edward that your spying bye **

_Nooo!!!!_

Edward, yea umm just a heads up Alice is watching us from some where she just told me on my txt_ ha_ he chuckled what I asked umm well you see Alice thinks we should get together and its quit annoying she keeps saying it like a 15 year old. Hey! Don't say that I'm all most 15 Sara said as slapping her dad playfully. Yea and your lucky I didn't say 14 ok you got what you want let me see,

Sarapov yea sure dad here I handed him so gray white purple and red skinning jeans then a couple of broken hart shirts and some fish net gloves. Ok I guess this wear is fine thanks dad, while he went to pay I talked to Bella again, ok here I have already told you this don't make me say it again. Stay away from my dad ok we don't need you we can take care of your self's and he don't even like you he dose not even want to meet you. But before I could finish I see my boyfriend Dylan.

Dylan I yelled at him he see's me but he is with Taylor, what the hell are you doing with her what about me Dylan, I umm well don't talk to by boyfriend like that Goth chick ok leave us alone, you bitch how dare you, I slapped Dylan then I feel like something is coming I turned to look and I see Taylor about to slap me but before she could I hit her back then bella came to stop.

What do you want bella I can take care of my self

what going on here bella said, what is that like your new mom or something aww your having you ugly ass mom fight your battles how cute, do u want to get hurt bitch (sorry if its to much I saw it in a movie and just put it there)

What's going on here my dad said nothing can we go before some one gets hurt, ha like you could hurt me I'm a cheerleader I could beat you in a hart beat. That's it I grab on her and start beating the crap out of her before my dad gets me I tell her in her ear I took 6 years of karate bitch so don't mess with me.

And for you Dylan all I can say is have fun with the slut.

Can we go home now dad remember its k night ( k night is karaoke night) ok would you like to come bella I asked trying to see if she would make a fool of her self umm well, its ok bella u don't have to sing is you don't want to just watch ok Alice is coming 2 ok

Bpov wow all of you live here? Yea and nothing I said to myself ok girls go and change it to your stuff ok dad come on Sydney Sara said ok Alice knowing you go change bella into something make sure she is going to sing ok I heard Edward and Alice talking umm guys I can hear you, you know

Wait Alice please don't I want to pick it, aunt Alice Sydney needs your advice I can help Bella k

Ok Alice said

Ok here Bella I'm not saying I like you but your growing on me and I want to help you get my dads attention ok she said great ok well what size are you I'm a 4 ok I'm that to so follow me quick before Alice comes back with some frue frue crap ok here lets see you would look good in a dark blue pair of skinning jeans and a black long sleeve now get into them right there is the bath room go!!

Wow she was right I do look good and the shirt looks good on my curves are you sure your not Alice's daughter ha she said sadly ohh I'm sorry I didn- no its ok now my turn sara chose a blood red pair of skinning jeans and a black shirt that says vampires rule because I'm one

hurry up guys were ready, ok Bella before we go can you help with my hair, of course Sara I said. Wow nice it was black with a red streak in it was so pretty. Ok lets go Bella.

Wow I heard Alice say Sara are you positive that you don't want your own line

Spov I'm sure of it Alice I will be ok lets start

Well Sydney went first because she had to go to bed of course

Then my dad he sang god love her

Alice sang umbrella

Then its now Bella's turn Bella I say if you want I will sing with you ok was all I got

I have to do a easy song for Bella ok and turn off the lights Bella were doing the song I'm a hex girl ok

Ok here

I'm going cast a spell on you

You're going to do what I want you to

Mix it up here in my little bowl

Say a few words and you lose control

I'm a hex girl and I'm going to put a spell on you

(That's all I know ok)

When we finished the song I was amazed Bella had a great voice but didn't know how to use I think maybe I could help her with that

Bella that was awesome why don't you try by your self ok well i guess I could try here its time we do the hat picking part

Bpov what's that I asked ohh that's when randomly pick song's here Bella you go first omg I can't believe that I got I kissed a girl here goes nothing when it was over they had to guess what song it was and of course Sara got it right she knows her music

Next Alice did bleeding love a song that Sara wrote wow that so good (I know that she didn't so just go with ok) Sara were did you come up with that I asked, well remember earlier at the mall with those kids I wrote that song but I changed the lyrics a little and Alice found it and I said she could sing it, well that was a great song have you thought about sing or writing, even making a line for clothes? I asked

Well no I like to keep to myself really , ok I see

It's my turn Edward said breaking the silence ok lets see what you got

Edward end up sing I make them good girls go bad I love that song

Next was Sara she has a voice of a angle just as she was about to sing there was a knock at the door Sara got it and there was a girl that was a lot shorter than Sara but same age and all her name was Kinsley they got ready Kinsley did drums and Sara did voice and guitar wow was all I could say

First she sang hot and cold then poker face , we wanted a encore then she sang a new song called according to you then one more for the night Friday I'll be over you then they had to go to bed and her friend spent the night so did me and Alice it was nice.

Spov well Kinsley came over we did your songs and I told her what Dylan did then we order pizza and we had to shear with Alice, Bellaand dad of course

I really think Bella is good for my dad ken I mean you have to see the way the look at each other it's like there both lost puppy's it's funny really, yea but sara I thought you hated women getting close to your dad I mean look what your mom dad, I know kin I do and I hate her for that but I think bella is good for him so what do you think will you help me I said with puppy dog eyes please I said with my bright sparkling green eyes

Ok, ok ill do it but we might just need some of my moms help

NOO!! I yelp she can't know you know she would ride my dad like a bull if she could I shutter at the thought. And she will be out to get Bella ok so no tell her you got it, ok, good so what do you want to 1st talk about maybe we could work the magic tonight but we need Alice's help first lets go get her ken

ALICE COME HERE I UMM NEED FASHION ADDVICE I said as I called her

Of course she came running yes what do you need help with, ok Alice don't freak but I think I should try to get my dad and Bella together and we need your help k

Ok what do you want me to do

Go in there and wait have they done they dishes yet

Nope she said popping the p

Ok Alice you go tell her to help dad with the dishes because you need to call uncle jasper

Ok I got it, and me and Kinsley will do they rest k, alright lets go

Bpov ok Alice I will go help Edward, she had to go call jasper and tell were staying here tonight I went to tell Edward do you need help Edward, I asked as I reached for the wash cloth to help him

Sure if you don't mind ok

Epov so Alice had to go call jasper to leave me alone I knew that a few girls were up to this but I don't know if its Sydney or Sara god help me when I first saw Bella she was so breath taking and I could not stop looking at her

As she was about to break the silence I said want to go watch some TV sure but can I change first she said ok I think I will to

Bpov so I went to my and Alice room and she has picked me out the shortest short and a tank top as tight as a under shirt and shows way to much cleavage thanks a lot I yelled at Alice you are welcome bells I heard some one say but not Alice it was Sara yea I asked I just want to say good night bells ok night Sara

Spov great I have it all plan ok ken you need go to distract my dad ok talk to him and make sure he knows when Bella makes her grand entrance ok you got

Mr. Cullen, yea I heard my dad say I was just thinking well umm I heard my mom say that you're so good and hot and I can't wait to do this again about you and well I wanted to know if you were going out with her because of that

No, no, no!! I would never ok I was just asking ohh hi Bella bye Mr. Cullen bye

Yes mission working so far I said

Nice work kin

I could hear my dads my dad make aloud gloupe

I can hear bellas heart bat go faster

Wow yo- I mean wow you look nice bella

I laughed so hard Sara? I heard my dad say I ran up stairs

Whoa how you get up here so fast Sara kin asked I really don't know kin

I don't really feel good kin be right back

Dad!! Owe help dad!!

What is it sweet heart omg your eyes are red Sara next thing I knew I fainted

Epov Sara!!! No answer Bella go get Alice Kinsley it would be best if you called your step mom to come and get you. Yes Mister Cullen I took Sara to her room she has stopped breathing but should be a full vampire tomorrow I need to tell Alice to get Sydney and Bella out of here till she is capital of controlling herself

Ding dong

Hello I asked

Hi Edward

Hi Tanya

I came to get Kinsley, is everything ok

No Sara has changed

Well it's about time maybe she will look a little prettier

How could you say that you bi- Edward I heard Bella say

Yea I just wanted to say bye and I hope Sara is feeling better

Hello I'm Tanya I'm Bella, yea like I care Tanya said with as much venom

Good bye Tanya

Y Eddie

You know you want me here

no I don't ok I need to see if Sara is going to be ok bye Tanya

bpov

Eddie really wow

Yea I know please don't laugh at it

Y would I laugh at it it's kind of cute really

Uhh thanks u know you can call me that u know if you want to

Maybe just to make you mad it's kid of funny

Edward froze, Edward what's wrong I'm sorry Edward

Next I see is Sara at the top of the stair case

Epov

As me and Bella were talking I stop in my tracks

There was Sara at the top of the stair case and she was hungry

She had a shed of blood red eyes I have never saw before

I told her to go now more than likely yelled at her

Boy was she anger

Spov

I woke up to hear Tanya the slut down stairs before I could get up Alice was holding me down

What I yelled at her, I was thirsty now and smelt the most amazing sent

Alice!! I said let me go I'm thirsty

So you're not going any were

Yea wells going to stop me my mom ha don't make laugh

Sar- Alice just stop I threw her at the wall

Alice I'm sorry

I need to get dad

As I got closer the sent keep getting stringer and more good

Sara!! My dad yelled

Get out and go to your room ALICE!!

Alice isn't here any more (were did that come from)

Bella get out of here now go

_**So tell me if I should write more bye**_


	2. here we go

**Me: hi I'm edwardcullensexy**

**Edward: why is your name that**

**Me: because you're sexy duh**

**Edward: oh y thank you **

**Me: can u do me a favor? **

**Edward: sure**

***whispers to Edward***

**Me: I'm edwardcullensexy and i**

**Edward: do not own twilight**

Chapter 2

What's going on Edward its ok Bella go get Sydney I will take care of Sara. Go now

**(Sarapov) **

not so fast look what we got here a snack (**I know so james**)

Sara come here right now I heard my dad say but for some reason I couldn't like I have a darkness

In Sara's head) don't do what he say he just going to get rid of you and you know that he don't want you no he loves you do what he says)

Omg im so confused

Help me some 1 I feel like a monster *breaks down into a dry sob*

Bella u should leave take Sydney with u ok ill take care of sara I heard my dad say

I look up 2 him and whisper to him what's wrong with me \

Its ok u can get through this

*passes out*

(epov) ok u run upstairs and out sara in my bed to let her rest when I go down stairs I still bella there. Bella what are you doing here I told u to go home. no! Edward I will not sara needs help and im going to help her no matter what you say and that final.

What are these she askes from the other side of the room . thouse r just some old home videos of sara and all

Can we watch some, umm sure y not *tv shows sara sing crush crush )

I got a lot to say to you yeah,

I got a lot to say

I notced your eyes glued to me

Keeping them here and it makes no sence at all

Wow! That's what sara used to look like, yea she was blond then it got darker then she died it black when well you know when her mom left all of us.

Crush crush the tv sang

Rock and roll baby don't u know were all alone now

Is that there mom , yea

How old was she when you made this home video, about 9, five years ago somethings don't change

Bella gets up and randomly picks a video it shows Edward sing im yours and sara playing the drums pluse a blond woman play the guitar.

You all were the cutest family (Sydney comes on and dances )

No I don't think we were girl might be but im not and there mom is for sure not she just used us and left

Bella and I leand closer to each other turst me bella if u knew what I was then you would just run aaway just like the girls mother

Im not scared of you or any one I just want to help

WELL WHAT GOING ON DOWN HERE!

(apov)

ALICE YOUR OK THAT GREAT

Umm yea y wouldn't I be ok Edward well, um found u passed out witch is weird for you

Well you know I am weird like that

That's for sure

BELLA! YOU OK

Duh why wouldn't I be?

Oh no reason so what you two doing down here ?

Looking at some old videos _**(cleshay I know but don't hate )**_

Oh well I'm going to check on Sara its almost midnight

Wow all ready the time has past

Yea I agree Edward said

*they get closer and closer*

You know what just 1 kiss wouldn't hurt Edward said with his eyes getting darker

Yea what's the harm in just 1

_**5 minutes later they still going at it **_

WTFFFFF!

Oh Alice I didn't see u there

3persons pvo

Edward can I talk to you really quick

Sure

Dude wtf you doing your eyes are all red and crap you are using your charm on here you have to stop before you bite my best friend.

_**review so i can post more**_


End file.
